Esperándote
by AgentBlackWidow98
Summary: Verano antes del 6 curso. Harry y Ginny comparten mucho en la Madriguera, a tal punto que deciden confesar sus sentimientos y ser más que amigos. Segunda parte de 'Tu y Yo', un fic Ronmione que escribí, desde el punto de vista de Harry y Ginny. Dejen sus Reviews ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1:**

Sentado en el suelo de su habitación, en el número 4 de Privet Drive, se encontraba Harry Potter, leyendo por enésima vez las cartas que había recibido de sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione ese verano.

No les había contestado a ninguna de ellas, no se sentía con ánimo de hacerlo, pues pasaba la mitad el día recordando con agonía la reciente muerte de Sirius, la otra mitad leyendo las cartas de sus amigos o El Profeta, para intentar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su padrino o en Voldemort que intentaba jugar con su mente, y durante las noches tenia pesadillas con una horrible y chillona voz gritando "¡Yo Maté a Sirius Black!''.

Lo único que deseaba Harry en ese momento era en volver a la Madriguera, su segundo hogar después de Hogwarts, donde deseaba con ansias ver a sus amigos y sobre todo a Ginny, por alguna razón eso siempre lograba animarlo.

Podría hacerlo dentro de dos semanas, dos semanas que se veían muy lejanas.

Un miércoles por la mañana, Ginny se encontraba sentada al lado de su ventana pensando en que Harry llegaría en solo dos semanas. Estaba un poco frustrada, ya que estaba aburrida de amar a Harry y que este no le correspondiera, pero todos sus esfuerzos por olvidarlo fueron en vano, incluso después de darle una oportunidad a Dean, seguía persiguiéndola la imagen de Harry a todos lados. Sin duda estaba enamorada.

Mientras seguía pensando, vio como Ron y Hermione se alejaban camino hacia el bosquecillo que se ubicaba al lado de la Madriguera. Su amiga había llegado hace dos días pero parecía estar un poco tensa, pero después de un tiempo Ginny noto que solo lo hacía cuando estaban con Ron. Sabía que a Hermione le gustaba su hermano y también sabía que este le correspondía, pero ninguno era capaz de admitirlo, ya sea por vergüenza, miedo o simple tozudez.

Después de comer salieron al jardín Ron, Ginny Fred y George a jugar Quidditch mientras Hermione se sentaba cerca de allí a mirar como jugaban con un libro en las manos. Hermione odiaba volar en escoba, Ginny lo sabía así que ni si quiera se molestaban en invitarla a jugar con ellos

Como siempre ella y Ron formaban un equipo y los gemelos otro. Después de un largo y muy peleado partido, Ron y Ginny ganaron. Al principio solo jugaba para ayudar a Ron a entrenar y que así su hermano se postulase a las pruebas de guardián de ese año, pero después se dio cuenta de que el Quidditch le encantaba y además era muy buena así que estaba pensando seriamente en postularse ella también.

Pasaron los días igual que siempre y sentía una sana envidia al ver como su hermano y su mejor amiga salían a pasear y pasaban tiempo juntos, pero aun así ella no los acompañaba demasiado, pues quería que estuvieran a solas.

Una mañana, su madre les recordó a todos que Harry llegaría en solo dos días. Sintió como su cara palidecía, Harry no podía llegar tan pronto, no estaba preparada para verlo, aun lo superaba. Vio como Hermione y Ron la miraban con preocupación, se puso muy colorada y luego de disculparse salió de la cocina corriendo hacia su habitación.

Harry estaba un poco nervioso. Faltaban dos días para ir a la Madriguera y volver a ver a Ginny. Él sabía que le había gustado a Ginny, pero después de tantos años sin haberle dado una oportunidad, él no estaba seguro si ella siguiera amándolo. Estaba tan arrepentido de no haberse dado cuenta de cuán grande y valiente chica era Ginny.

Dumbledore le había pedido hace unos días que lo acompañara donde un tal Slughorn a pedirle que tomara el puesto de profesor de Pociones, pero su desagrado fue mayor al saber que Snape se quedaría con el puesto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Con unas ganas inmensas de regresar de una vez por todas a la Madriguera, Harry se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la jaula de Hedwig y le dio una golosina para lechuzas mientras la acariciaba, el ave le dio unos pequeños picotazos de cariño en la mano.

Harry estaba en verdad desesperado por salir ya de esa casa, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar.

-Solo dos días, solo dos días y los volveré a ver a todos.- Se repetía una y otra vez en silencio.- Solo dos días y volveré a verla.

Con la mente un poco más aliviada se estiró sobre la cama y sacó de debajo de su almohada las cartas que le habían enviado sus amigos, dispuesto a re-leerlas de nuevo.

Ginny comenzaba a desesperarse un poco, veía cada día como Ron y Hermione salían de paseo y pasaban tiempo juntos, mientras ella se quedaba en casa injustamente invadida por las ansias de estar con Harry, pero llena por la rabia de anhelarlo tanto.

Se quedaba con su madre en la cocina ayudándola con las tareas de hogar, o en su habitación, todo para no tener que soportar la extraña compañía de Ron y Hermione juntos, que resultaba agobiante para ella y terminaba actuando de malos modos.

-_No es su culpa.-_Se decía a si misma.-_ Ellos no saben por lo que estás pasando, no la cargues con los chicos._

Miraba por la ventana.- _Dos días, y él volverá.-_ pensaba mientras se dejaba caer bocabajo en la cama.

Harry estaba nervioso. Lupin pasaría por él en un momento para llevarlo a la Madriguera. Lo único que quería era volver a estar en el hogar de los Weasleys. A pesar de haber estado allí hace poco, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso por el hecho de volver, pero sabía la razón, hace un año él no se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la menor de los pelirrojos, pero ahora que estaba consciente de sus verdaderas emociones temía echarlo todo a perder, o peor, perderla a ella.

Remus pasó por él unos instantes más tarde, y ayudándolo con el equipaje, lo dirigió hacia la Madriguera.

En la cocina Molly preparaba la comida y Ron y Hermione hablaban en el comedor, mientras que en el piso de arriba Ginny se paseaba de un lado a otro de su habitación intentando calmar sus incontrolables nervios. Harry llegaría en cualquier momento.

Había despertado casi antes que todos en la casa y fue en seguida a darse una ducha y a ponerse un lindo conjunto. De pronto se acordó de lo mucho que se parecía a Ron el día que iba a llegar Hermione. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel recuerdo. Procuró ponerse lo más naturalmente guapa que pudo, ya que no gustaba abusar del maquillaje.

De pronto miró por la ventana y vio como aparecían Harry y Lupin en la entrada del jardín. Nerviosa dio un respingo y decidió esperar a Harry abajo en la cocina, casualmente, como si hubiera estado allí desde hace rato.

Abajo, en el jardín Harry y Remus acababan de aparecer. Cuando se iban acercando a la puerta Harry alzo la mirada y dirigió la vista hacia la ventana del cuarto de Ginny y vio una melena pelirroja pasar rápidamente junto a ella. Harry dio su primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo.

Cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con los brazos de la señora Weasley que lo rodeaban fuertemente. Harry correspondió al abrazo sin mucho animó porque esperaba que fuera Ginny quien lo recibiera primeramente, pero no podía pedir mucho. Al soltar a Molly se encontró enseguida con un fuerte abrazo de Hermione y luego uno de Ron. Se sintió un poco culpable al abrazar a Ron, después de todo, estaba enamorado de su hermana menor. Intentó no cruzar muchas miradas con él al entrar en la casa, después de haberse despedido de Lupin, que decidió no quedarse a comer.

Cuando entró en la cocina buscó rápidamente a Ginny con la mirada, y cuando la vio, su corazón dio un vuelco. Estaba tan hermosa, su cabello caía suavemente por su espalda mientras se volvía para mirarlo. Harry se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, el mismo en que su pulso se detuvo.

Ginny, que estaba arreglando la mesa para la comida, se giró de inmediato al sentir que todos entraban. Al voltear y encontrarse primeramente con los ojos verdes de Harry contemplándola no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y sonreír. Sintió unas cosquillas incontrolables en su estómago.

Casi corriendo se dirigió donde él estaba y lo abrazó fuertemente, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Harry rápidamente correspondió al abrazo rodeando la cintura de la chica y sintiendo su dulce aroma.

-Bienvenido, Harry.- Dijo Ginny.- Te eché de menos.

- Yo también te eché de menos.- Dijo Harry embobado.

Ginny lo miró encantada, y de un leve impulso le besó en la mejilla. Harry sonrió. Ahora era feliz. Más que nunca.

* * *

**Hola! Lo sé, está horrible :c pero la intención es lo que cuenta ;). Para los que esperaban este fic saben que debería haberlo subido hace una semana, pero no pude u.u . Bueno, como sale en el resumen, esta es la versión de otra historia llamada Tu y Yo que ya publiqué hace unas semanas, pero desde el punto de vista de esta otra pareja, si quieren entender un poco más esta historia, les recomiendo leer también el otro fic, así no se pierden demasiado :) .  
Eso es todo. Publicaré un nuevo capitulo cada viernes (si nada me lo impide).**

**Dejen sus Reviews ;) bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

Harry no había sentido tanta alegría en varios meses. Ahora que estaba rodeado de sus amigos y su verdadera familia podía volver a sonreír con naturalidad, pero en el fondo sabía que no se trataba solo de eso, sabía que en gran parte su alegría se debía a que por fin estaba cerca de Ginny, después de haber pasado todo el verano echándola de menos.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Harry subió junto con Hermione y Ron y la habitación de este. Pasó largo rato guardando sus cosas junto su cama previamente acomodada allí para él mientras hablaban. Estuvieron ahí toda la tarde, a pesar de las ganas de Harry de que Ginny estuviera también, hasta que Molly los llamó a cenar. Harry se encontró en la sala con Arthur, que venía del trabajo, y con Fred y George que estaban haciendo compras para Sortilegios Weasleys. Ginny aprovechó la distracción que se formó con los saludos de Harry para asegurarse el sitio junto a él.

Ginny se sentó junto a Harry y conversaron animadamente durante toda la cena. Cuando terminaron, recogieron todo y los señores Weasley y los gemelos se fueron a la cama, mientras que Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se quedaron charlando en el salón. Ron se sentó junto a Hermione en uno se los sofás, muy cerca de ella a pesar de que había espacio de sobra. Ginny se sentó junto a Harry pero no quiso abusar de la confianza de Ron, ya que sabía que le montaría una escenita sin motivos, por lo que se sentó a una distancia moderada. Ser única chica de la familia y para variar la menor traía sus consecuencias.

Harry estaba un poco nervioso, había un silencio un poco incómodo y quería romperlo a toda costa. Se había sorprendido de la facilidad que tuvo para hablar palabras coherentes durante toda la cena con Ginny. Pensaba que no sería capaz, pero ahora que sabía que no lo traicionarían los nervios, decidió sacar un tema al azar a colación.

-Al parecer este año tendremos un nuevo profesor de pociones.

-¿Porque lo dices?- Preguntó Hermione.

-El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que lo acompañara donde Slughorn, un hombre bajo, barrigón y calvo para pedirle que tomara el puesto, me dijo que era muy importante convencerlo y que tal vez con mi ayuda lo consiguiera. –Explico Harry, desencantado.

-Bueno, por lo menos no tendremos al odioso de Snape.- Dijo Ron dándose cuenta del detalle.

-Es verdad.- Dijo Ginny.- ¿Qué pasará con Snape?-

-Snape tomará el puesto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.- Dijo Harry con tremendo pesar.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos e imitaron la mueca de Harry.

-¡Maldita sea! Pociones ya era un asco, y lo será con o sin Snape, pero ahora también lo será Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- Soltó Ron mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno, tal vez este profesor haga que las clases sean menos… abrumadoras.- Dijo Hermione.

-No lo creo, este profesor es casi tan raro como Snape, pero de un modo distinto, ¡este está loco!- Dijo Harry recordando la tarde que el Profesor Dumbledore le pidió que lo acompañara a conocerlo.

Todos guardaron silencio, como si estuvieran de luto. Ginny estaba cansada, pero se quedaba solo por Harry, mientras que este se ponía nervioso por la presencia de Ginny, por lo que decidió irse a la cama.

-Me voy a dormir, estoy agotado.- Dijo Harry mientras fingía un bostezo.- Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.- Respondieron todos perezosamente mientras subía las escaleras. Ginny suspiró agotada, había pasado el día y no se había desmayado juntó a Harry, era un progreso, pero ahora iría a dormir.

-Bueno, yo también me voy a la cama.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la escalera, pero antes de empezar a subir se giró. Quiso picar un poco a Ron.- Hasta mañana tortolitos.

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba antes de que pudieran decirle algo. Entró en la habitación y se puso el pijama. Se acostó pero no podía dormir. Escuchó unos minutos después entrar a Hermione y fingió estar dormida. La escuchó sollozar. Quiso preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no lo hizo, aunque sabía que era por culpa del insensible de su hermano. Aún no sabía porque a Hermione le gustaba, pero a lo mejor era algo que ni si quiera ella podía entender.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron de un humor extraño, nadie hablaba y Ginny se percató de lo tensos que estaban Ron y Hermione, tal vez no debió molestarlos la noche anterior.

Logró pillar el sitio libre junto a Harry, que se puso nervioso al verla, y le sonrió con timidez.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-Le preguntó.

-Mejor que nunca.- Respondió Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Charlaron durante toda el desayuno; Ginny se reía de todo lo que decía Harry y este solo podía sonreír por ser el anfitrión de esas sonrisas. De vez en cuando Ron miraba a su hermana como diciéndole ''no intentes nada con Harry'', pero Ginny le sacaba la lengua y seguía con lo suyo.

Después de desayunar, Ron y Hermione salieron a dar su habitual paseo, y Harry y Ginny se quedaron en casa.

-¿Dónde van esos dos?- Preguntó Harry.

-Suelen ir a pasear por el bosque, llevan haciéndolo casi desde que Hermione llegó.- Respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Al fin están juntos?- Preguntó atónito que sus mejores amigos le hayan ocultado algo semejante.

-No, pero parece que pronto lo estarán, aunque al paso que van, no llegarán muy lejos por si solos.- Dijo Ginny.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que con el carácter de estos dos, va a ser difícil que admitan lo que sienten sin acabar peleando o algo así.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos hacer algo.

-¡Buena idea!... ¿pero qué...?

_¡GINNY, VEN A AYUDARME UN MOMENTO!- La Señora Weasley interrumpió a la chica con un fuere grito desde la cocina.

-¡YA VOY, MAMÁ!- Respondió Ginny.- Luego hablamos.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Harry apenado. Le apetecía seguir hablando un poco más con Ginny.

Subió pesadamente las escaleras y se dejó caer bocabajo sobre su cama. Quería estar con Ginny, no solo ahora, o este verano, sino que siempre. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de estar con alguien a cada momento. Que su respiración fuera la razón que hacía latir su corazón; que una sola sonrisa fuera motivo para olvidar quien era. Claramente Ginny era el pilar que mantenía a Harry en pie. Con ella no había dolor, ni pena, ni tristeza. Solo amor.

No sabía si se había quedado dormido o solamente traspuesto cuando Molly lo llamó a comer una hora después.

Bajó las escaleras y vio que Ron y Hermione estaban entrando por la puerta de la casa. Ron tenía una mirada confusa y Hermione parecía decidida a algo.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- Preguntó Harry.

- Bastante bien.- Dijo Hermione, un poco sonrojada.

-¿Esta lista la comida?- Preguntó Ron.

-Sí, tu madre acaba de llamar a comer.

-Genial, me muero de hambre.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa a comer. Hermione, Harry y Ginny hablaron animadamente, pero Ron parecía meditar en algo. Harry se percató de lo extraño que estaba, pero decidió no preguntar.

Luego de comer, todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Harry entró en la suya le iba a preguntar que le pasaba a Ron, pero este se adelantó en hablar.

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con Ginny.- Dijo acusadoramente.

* * *

**¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAN! He aquí el capi 2 :P  
Decidí dejar con la intriga de que pasará con lo que preguntó Ron para la próxima semana (lo sé, soy mala).  
Espero que os esté gustando el fic. Si tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia o lo que sea decidme lo que querais.**

**Gracias, hasta el proximo viernes. Dejen sus Reviews ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3**

A Harry se le fueron los colores del rostro. Si bien Ron lo le dijo nada concreto, el tono en que lo dijo era horriblemente acusador.

-Sí…bueno…yo… ella es muy…simpática.-Ron era su hermano, no podía decirle que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero lo que Ron dijo a continuación fue lo que casi provoca que se desmaye.

-Harry,-Dijo serio.- sé que te gusta Ginny.

La cara de Harry era un poema. Se había esforzado mucho en disimular ante Ron (y ante todos) como para descubrir que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Ron lo sabía. No quería que se enfadara, no podía perder algo tan grande como a un amigo (como a un hermano) por haberse enamorado de la hermana de este.

_-Lo siento._- No lo dijo, lo pensó.

-No me molesta.- continuó Ron al ver la palidez de su amigo.- y me gustaría hablar de ello, pero como sé que puede ser incómodo para ti, me gustaría que pienses que ella no es mi hermana por un momento.

A Harry le subió la sangre a la cabeza. Ron no era hermano de Ginny (ahora) y podía hablar con su amigo de cosas que pensaba que debía guardarlas y sufrirlas solo. Podía haberlo hablado con Hermione, pero no es lo mismo. Hermione es Hermione. Ron es Ron. Suspiró.

-Si, en verdad me gusta.- Dijo mientras asentía.- aunque no quería, Ron, lo juro, pero...- Harry recordó la hermosa sonrisa de Ginny.- no pude evitarlo.

-Bueno amigo, tu sabes que a ella le gustas desde que te conoció, así que creo que deberías decírselo, ahora sabes que a mí no me molesta.

-En realidad no es tan fácil, ni si quiera si a ti te parece bien, tú más que nadie sabes que no es fácil decir lo que sientes a la persona que amas.- Harry sabía que para Ron tampoco debía ser fácil aceptar lo que sentía por Hermione.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Ron, confuso.

-Vamos, ¿en verdad creías que no sabía lo de Hermione?-Ron enrojeció mucho. Harry podría haberse molestado porque su amigo no se lo hubiera contado, de no ser que el sufría el mismo dilema.

-Yo…esto…creo que tienes razón, pero lo tuyo es diferente tu sabes que a Ginny le gustas, no te arriesgas a nada.

-¿Estas de broma? A Hermione le gustas, está claro.- Harry sabía que Hermione se enfadaría si algún día supiera que le acababa de decir eso a Ron. Pero era por su bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, te lo dijo ella acaso?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo con desconfianza.

-No es necesario que me lo diga, solo le hace falta escribirse ''amo a Ron'' en la frente-. Dijo Harry con sarcasmo. Sí, era por su bien.

-Bueno tal vez estés equivocado-. Dijo Ron despacio.

-Creo que somos los dos unos pobres enamorados-. Dijo Harry con un suspiro. No quería discutir con Ron sobre esos temas, él le había ofrecido toda su confianza. Confianza que no se la hubiera dado a cualquier otro.

-Sí ó Ron estirándose en la cama, Harry lo imitó.- Pero insisto en que debes hablar con Ginny.

-Lo haré si tú hablas con Hermione.

-Lo haré si tú hablas con Ginny primero-. Dijo Ron dudoso.

-Está bien…es un trato Harry con temor. Ya no quería fingir más. Hablaría con Ginny pronto, muy pronto.

Sabía que Ron cumpliría su trato, de un modo u otro, pero seguramente se aseguraría de que él lo hiciera primero.

Ginny y Hermione subieron a su cuarto. Ginny estaba contenta. Si iba a hacer que Ron y Hermione estuvieran juntos, implicaría pasar más tiempo con Harry. No notó lo pensativa que estaba Hermione cuando entraron a la habitación, estaba demasiado concentrada en el tiempo que pasaba con Harry, por lo que se sorprendió cuando Hermione le habló.

-Ginny.-Dijo Hermione.

-Dime.-Ginny parecía distraída.

-¿Aún te gusta Harry, verdad? de manera improvista. Ginny sintió como se le subía la sangra a la cara. Nunca hablaba con Hermione de esas cosas, y no porque no confiara en ella, sino porque a ambas les daba vergüenza hablar de esos temas. No sabía que contestar, aunque no es que lo estuviera ocultando, la verdad no le importaba que lo supieran, pero aun así le costaba admitirlo.

-Por... ¿Por qué pregunta eso?-Dijo la pelirroja mirando a cualquier parte para no encontrarse con la mirada de Hermione.

-Yo… tenía curiosidad-.

-Bueno… dudo.-Tu sabes que me ha gustado desde que era niña, pero a medida que iba creciendo me iba dando cuenta de que él no se fijaría en mí, así que trate de olvidarlo por todos los medios posibles sin mucho éxito, ahora que lo estaba consiguiendo él viene aquí y se porta tan bien y amable conmigo que me hace olvidar sentía cierto alivio por poder hablar de eso con otra persona, pero a la vez tristeza por darse cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba.-A veces mu gusta imaginar que esos gestos que tiene hacia mí son porque en realidad le gusto, pero creo que es auto engañarme a mí misma.- Ginny bajo la mirada con un deje de tristeza.

-Sabes Ginny, creo que eso no es engañarte, creo que tú estás viendo la cosas tal como son, y para serte sincera, creo que Harry te ve tal y como tú lo ves a el-. Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?-. Preguntó Ginny entre dudosa y esperanzada.

Hermione con una voz tan sincera que hasta Ginny pareció convencerse de ello.

-Eso sería genial-. Dijo Ginny sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

-Solo dale un poco de tiempo y ya verás cómo pronto vendrá y te lo dirá el mismo.

-Lo mismo digo-. Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa divertida. Sabía que su consejo también se aplicaba para Ron.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Hermione sin entender.

-Ya verás cómo dentro de poco, Ron se dará por vencido y te dirá lo que siente-. Vio como Hermione se enrojecía mucho.

-Estás loca-. Dijo Hermione seria y desvió la mirada de Ginny, a lo que esta sonrió.

-Vamos Hermione, a mí no me engañas, te mueres por mi hermano, y él también se muere por ti, lo que pasa es que ambos son demasiado testarudos para admitirlo-. Dijo Ginny como si fuera algo sin importancia.

-Yo no me muero por tu hermano-. Dijo Hermione tan roja que Ginny temió que fuera a explotar.- Y mucho menos él por mí.

-Si tú lo dices, pero he de admitir que no engañáis a nadie más que a vosotros mismos.- Hermione se quedó sin palabras.

-Creo…-Dijo unos instantes después.-creo que voy tomar aire.- Dijo mientras tomaba un libro de su bolso y salí de la habitación.

Ginny suspiró y se echó sobre la cama. Oyó los pasos de Hermione bajar la escalera, y unos instantes después escuchó unos pasos apresurados seguirla. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a Hermione sentada bajo un árbol y a Ron ir donde ella y sentarse a su lado. Le dijo algunas cosas y se puso de pie y tomó su mano. Tiró de ella hasta el cobertizo y sacó su escoba y luego la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del bosque.

Ginny sonrió. Se preguntaba como dos personas que se amaban tanto y pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, no confesaban lo que sentían. Aunque se preguntaba si Harry sintiera algo por ella, se verían igual que Ron y Hermione, dos enamorados que no se atreven a confesar.

Decidió ir a guardar su equipo de Quidditch al cobertizo, que había dejado en su habitación la última vez que jugaron. Tomó la bosa del equipo y bajó al patio. Dejó sus cosas en un estante libre del abarrotado cobertizo y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con Harry de pie que se disponía a abrir la puerta. Ambos se sobresaltaron.

-¡Harry!... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Ginny un poco nerviosa.

-Esto… yo… te vi venir aquí y… quería hablar contigo.-Dijo mirando al piso.

Ginny tragó saliva.

* * *

**Aquí esta el capi de la semana! (perdon por el atraso u.u). Bueno espero que les este gustando la historia. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, buena o mala, es bien recibida ;). Gracias por leer mi fic. Nos vemos el próximo viernes (si nada lo impide).**

**Dejen sus reviews ;) Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4**

Ginny tragó saliva.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Pues sobre…lo que hablamos hoy… de ayudar a Ron y Hermione.

-Ohh…Eso.-Por un momento, después de lo que Hermione le había dicho, pensó que Harry le hablaría sobre… ellos.- Claro, hablemos.

Salieron del cobertizo y se situaron tras de él, para no ser vistos. Ginny parecía decepcionada. No sabía cómo había podido creer que Harry de veras la quería de la misma forma que ella lo hacía. Harry notó la expresión de Ginny y se preocupó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó.

-Si… de maravilla.- Dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa bastante convincente.

-Bien, esto… ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer?-Dijo Harry

-Bueno… tengo algunas ideas….-Dijo Ginny con un toque de malicia en la mirada.

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, dando ideas, algunas muy enredadas (más por parte de Harry) y otras muy descabelladas (por parte de Ginny). Se reían y disfrutaban juntos. A Harry le costaba concentrarse con la risa de Ginny con cada plan estúpido que daba. Después de un largo tiempo, decidieron llevar a cabo una de las ideas de Ginny, que a Harry no le convenció mucho, pero no pudo negarse.

-Espero que esto funcione, hemos esperado mucho tiempo.- Dijo Ginny.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, y nosotros no ayudamos a que pasara antes, así que ahora es el momento.- Harry hablaba feliz y convencido.

-Tienes razón. Será mejor que entremos, o mamá se enfadará si llegamos tarde a cenar.

Ambos caminaron hasta la casa y entraron al comedor, donde la señora Weasley tenía la cena lista. Un momento después de que ellos atravesaron la puerta entró Hermione también. Durante la cena, la castaña los miraba sonriendo y ansiosa, pero Harry y Ginny no entendían lo que le pasaba. Hablaban un poco nerviosos, pensando que a lo mejor los había escuchado mientras hablaban.

Luego de la cena, Ginny subió a su habitación, con Hermione pisándole los talones, parecía como si quisiera preguntarle algo, y estaba un poco ansiosa. Ginny deseaba que no la hubiera escuchado mientras hablaba con Harry, porque si no todo su plan se echaría a perder.

Entró en su cuarto y empezó a ponerse el pijama, Hermione hizo lo mismo antes de preguntar.

-¿De que hablaban Harry y tú esta tarde?

Ginny la miró y se puso un poco nerviosa

-De nada en especial, solo hablamos de que habíamos hecho antes de que él llagara.

-¿En serio?-Hermione no parecía muy convencida.- Ginny, soy tu amiga puedes confiar en mí.

-Te conté lo que paso, Hermione, ¿Por qué no me crees?-Ginny odiaba mentirle a Hermione, pero era por su propio bien.

-Bueno, te creeré. ¿Aún no te ha confesado su amor?

-Hermione, deja eso de una vez, Harry no me ama.- A Ginny le molestaba que Hermione siguiera metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

-Ginny, sabes lo tímido que puede ser Harry para algunas cosas, así que creo que deberías tomar tú la iniciativa.-Ginny lo pensó un momento. Era verdad de que Harry se había comportado distinto con ella, y que parecía otro a su lado. Tal vez Hermione tenía razón, y ella era una Weasley, debía lograr todo lo que se propusiera ¿no?

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ponerlo entre la varita y la pared.-Dijo Ginny decidida.

-Desde luego, ya verás como si funciona.

Ambas se metieron en sus camas y se acomodaron listas para dormir, aunque, por alguna razón Ginny no podía conciliar el sueño.

Unos pisos más arriba, en la habitación de Ron, Harry y él hablaban sentados en sus camas.

-¿Has hablado ya con Ginny?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Colega, nos pusimos de acuerdo esta tarde sobre habar con las chicas, ¿en serio crees que iría corriendo a hablar con ella?-Harry se sorprendió de lo ansioso que parecía Ron con el tema.

-¿Entonces de que hablaban esta tarde?- Harry lo miró desconcertado y rápidamente respondió lo primero que se lo fue a la cabeza.

-Pues de nada importante, solo charlábamos de…Quidditch.-Harry no parecía muy convencido de lo que decía, pero Ron no hizo más preguntas respecto al tema.

-Esta tarde lo pase en grande con Hermione, te juro que estuve a punto de decírselo, pero fui muy cobarde. Creo que es mejor esperar a que hables tú con mi hermana.

-Me siento culpable cada vez que te refieres a Ginny como tu Hermana.

-Tío, ya te dije que no me importaba en tanto seas bueno con ella.

-Lo sé, tengo tantas ganas de que esto pase que creo que hablaré con ella mañana.- Harry en verdad no podía esperar más a tener a Ginny entre sus brazos, como su novia.

-Estupendo, creo que también hablaré con Hermione, pero no mañana, seria mucha sorpresa para la familia dos noviazgos en un día, es decir, si ella dice que sí.

-Vamos Ron, estoy seguro de que Hermione también te ama.

-Eso espero Harry.

Ron se quedó dormido enseguida, pero Harry no podía dormir, así que decidió bajar por un vaso de agua para refrescarse, ya que hacía mucho calor.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Ron y abajo despacio las escaleras. Cuando llegó abajo se sorprendió de ver luz en la cocina. Entró despacio para ver quien estaba y se encontró con la larga melena da Ginny de espaldas, sirviéndose un vaso de leche. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. La chica no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry, por que seguía dada vuelta sin decir nada. Harry decidió asustarla, caminó despacio hacia ella, y con mucho sigilo abrió los brazos y rápidamente la abrazó por la espalda. Ginny saltó del susto y volteó rápidamente para ver quien la había asustado.

-¡Harry! Merlín, que susto me has dado.- Dijo mientras lo empujaba un poco.

-Lo siento, parecías tan distraída que no pude evitarlo.- Harry rio. La había soltado pero permanecía muy cerca de ella.

-¿Qué haces levantado?

-No podía dormir y vine por algo de beber.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir y vine por un poco de leche, ¿quieres?-Preguntó la chica.

-Claro.

Ginny le sirvió un poco en un vaso y los dos se sentaron a la mesa. Había un silencio un poco incómodo, pero aun así ninguno se iba. Ginny se moría de ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás. Harry por su parte solo quería oír su voz una vez más antes de irse a dormir.

-Mañana será un gran día.- Dijo Harry, por romper el silencio.

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo Ginny.

-Sí, tengo la impresión de que no hará falta llevar a cabo el plan de Ron y Hermione.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Digamos que yo haré algo que obligará a Ron hablar con Hermione.- Dijo Harry recordando su pequeño trato.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?- Ginny no estaba segura de entender esa conversación.

-Será una sorpresa.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo también planeo hacer algo.- Dijo Ginny con malicia.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué harás?

-Será una sorpresa.- Dijo sacándole la lengua y poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Buenas noches, Harry.- Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Harry medio atontado y se puso de pie.

Recogió los vasos y subió a su habitación. Ahora sí que no podría dormir.

* * *

**Así que aquí está el capitulo de esta semana. Espero que les agrade la historia y si no... bueno les digo que el siguiente capi se biene bueno e.e**

**Gracias por leer este fic, y como nunca lo subí a tiempo xD **

**Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido.**

**Nos vemos el proximo viernes. Dejen sus reviews. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5.**

A la mañana siguiente todos parecían estar de buen humor por alguna razón. Todos hablaron animadamente durante el desayuno y se enviaban miradas significativas: de esperanza de Hermione hacia Ginny; de ánimo de Ron a Harry; de sueños de Hermione y Ron; y de emoción y nervios entre Harry y Ginny.

Cuando Ron y Hermione salieron a dar su habitual paseo, Ginny se sentó en sofá con una revista, sin leer realmente. Le había dado vueltas toda la mañana de cómo y cuándo enfrentarse a Harry, también sobre qué le diría cuando lo tuviera de frente. Decidió que le daba muchas vueltas y que lo mejor sería que todo siguiera su curso. Confiaba lo suficiente en ella y en sus instintos como para preocuparse por lo que hacer.

De pronto sintió otra presencia y luego como Harry se sentaba a su lado. Dio un pequeño respingo por el susto, lo que hizo que Harry se envarara un momento, hasta que Ginny le sonrio.

-Hola.- Le dijo Ginny con la voz un poco chillona. Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió nerviosa.

-Hola. –Respondió Harry de marea casual.

Ginny volvió la mirada a la revista un poco nerviosa. Durante unos minutos reinó un silencio muy incómodo entre ellos, Ginny no apartaba los ojos de su revista, a la cual se le olvidaba pasar la hojas, y Harry la miraba como queriendo decirle algo. De pronto, el muchacho rompió el silencio.

-Esto… yo me preguntaba…-Ginny alzó la mirada rápidamente al oír hablar a Harry.-… ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo después de comer? Tengo algo que decirte.

Ginny sintió una pequeña puntada de emoción en el centro de su estómago. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y luego parpadeo y se concentró en decir las palabras correctas.

-Claro, será un placer.-Dijo haciendo aparecer una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió y asintió. Se puso de pie y subió a su cuarto. Ginny lo observó mientras se marchaba y cuando se aseguró de que se había ido, tomó un cojín y lo puso contra su cara y apretó muy fuerte, luego gritó de emoción y dio unas patadas en el suelo mientras sacudía la cabeza con el cojín aun pegado a su cara, sofocando el grito. Luego se sentó correctamente y dejó el cojín a un lado, se acomodó el pelo y con una gran sonrisa volvió a ''leer'' la revista.

Un rato después, Ron y Hermione llegaron. La chica y Ginny se pusieron a poner la mesa para la comida mientras hablaban.

-Harry me invito a dar un paseo después de comer. Dijo Ginny muy emocionada.

-Fantástico. Tal vez sea el momento de hablar con él.

-Pues he pensado en eso, pero estoy un poco asustada.

-No lo estés, sé que todo saldrá bien.

-Sabes, saldré con Harry, y cuando esté con él solo me dejaré llevar y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.- Ginny estaba muy decidida de lo que decía.

-Me gustaría pensar como tu Ginny, no pensar tanto y solo dejar hacer las cosas.

-Es muy fácil. Simplemente no debes cuestionar nada, ni decir ''que pasaría si…'' o ''puede ser arriesgado''. Solo debes pensar que cualquier alternativa es una buena alternativa.-Ginny le sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en el salón, Harry y Ron también charlaban mientras jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico.

-Invité a Ginny a pasear después de comer.-Dijo Harry.

-¿Piensas hablar con ella entonces?

-Eso espero. Solo quiero no ponerme muy nervioso.

-No te preocupes, no recibirás un no por respuesta, eso te lo aseguro.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Tu hablarás con Hermione?

-Planeo hacerlo, pero no estoy muy seguro.

-Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te lance una maldición.

-No, lo peor que puede pasar es que me diga que no.

-No recibirás un no por respuesta, estoy seguro.

-Más vale. Me moriría si supiera que no puedo vivir sin ella.

Diez minutos más tarde todos se sentaban a almorzar la comida que la señora Weasley había preparado. Harry y Ginny se veían un poco ansiosos, pero aun así lo disimulaban muy bien. Después de comer todos ayudaron a recoger la mesa. Harry se acercó a Ginny y le sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó.

-Seguro.

Salieron de la Madriguera y caminaron hacia el interior del bosque. No dijeron nada durante un buen rato. Ginny seguía la dirección de Harry, y este buscaba un buen lugar donde hablar con ella. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del bosque se detuvieron. Harry se volteó hacia la chica y suspiró mirando al piso.

-Ginny.- Dijo mientras alzaba su mirada, clavándola en sus ojos.- Me gustaría decirte algo muy importante.

Ginny tragó saliva. Sentía como le temblaban las manos.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó con voz ahogada.

-Verás.- Empezó Harry mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella y le tomaba la mano. Ginny se mordió el labio intentando reprimir la sonrisa.- Desde hace mucho que nos conocemos, y antes siempre me parecías una amiga, la hermana pequeña de Ron, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre fuiste algo más que eso para mí.-La joven suspiró.-Ginny, me enamoré de ti, y ahora no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Te amo.

La pelirroja dejó de respirar un momento. Se sentía mareada de felicidad, aunque se encontraba quieta en la misma posición. Sin moverse, sin respirar, solo mirando a Harry a los ojos. Harry se preocupó, pensó que se había quedado en shock. Se estaba empezando a impacientar.

-Ginny, di algo por fav…-Pero no pudo seguir hablando por que Ginny lo estaba besando. _Ginny Weasley lo estaba besando. _La chica de sus sueños lo estaba besando y él se había quedado helado. Un segundo después atinó a lo que estaba pasando y rodeó la cintura de la chica sus sus brazos mientras ella pasaba los suyos alrededor de su cuello.

Se besaron por minutos, tal vez horas, no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos, todo estaba dicho. Bueno, no todo. Ginny rompió el beso con delicadeza y tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos y pegó su frente a la de él. Mantenían los ojos cerrado y Harry la pegaba a su cuerpo apretando su cintura contra él.

-Yo también te amo, Harry.- A pesar de que eso estaba más que claro, ahora si estaba todo dicho. Todo confirmado.

Y pudieron respirar, pues el nudo que les había estado apretando la garganta durante todos esos años, se soltó con ese primes beso, el primero de muchos. Y ahora podían sonreír, pues había razones para hacerlo.

Se dieron un corto beso y se miraron sonriendo con más naturalidad que nunca.

-Creo que deberíamos volver.-Apuntó Harry.

-Supongo que sí.-Ginny no le importaba donde ir, en tanto siguiera con Harry.

Se abrazaron calurosamente durante unos minutos y luego se separaron y se tomaron de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la Madriguera, con una sonrisa un poco aturdida, casi boba.

Aparecieron por la entrada del bosque y vieron a Ron y a Hermione sentados bajo un árbol, Hermione los vio y sonrió, luego Ron también los vio y se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia ellos, con dos grandes sonrisas. Harry y Ginny sonrieron y se apretaron un poco las manos entrelazadas. Si tuvieran que describir la felicidad, ese momento era perfecto.

* * *

**Siento muchisimo el retraso, pero aquí está el capi de la semana pasada. dentro de un momento subo el siguiente ;)**

**espero que les guste. dejen sus reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6**

-Espera que lo sepa mamá.-Dijo Ron cuando se dirigían a la entrada de la Madriguera.- Se va a poner contentísima.

Entraron a la casa los cuatro, Harry y Ginny con las manos aún entrelazadas, y los primeros a los que vieron fueron a Fred y George en el salón, que los miraron con cara indiferente, luego fruncieron un poco el ceño al ver las manos de Harry y Ginny, y luego sonrieron de oreja a oreja y se pusieron de pie de un salto.

La noticia de que Harry y Ginny estaban saliendo se extendió rápidamente por toda la Madriguera una vez lo supieron los gemelos.

Molly se puso muy contenta y daba saltitos por toda la casa sin dejar de sonreír cada vez que los veía juntos, y se emocionó mucho al ver que Ron y Hermione entraban juntos a la casa y sonriendo y pensó que ellos también salían, pero ambos se apresuraron en negarlo sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que hablaban.

Los gemelos los seguían a todas partes silbándoles, poniendo ojitos y cantando canciones de amor. El señor Weasley se lo tomo bastante bien y los felicitó de inmediato.

Harry y Ginny se veían tan emocionados juntos, que ni se percataban de la emoción de Molly que casi llegaba al llanto de alegría, ni de las burlas de los gemelos, o los comentarios del señor Weasley. Solo les importaba tenerse el uno al otro, nada podía estar mal.

Cenaron tranquilamente, Ginny no pasó desapercibidas las miradas que se dirigían Ron y Hermione, pero nadie aparte de ella pareció notarlo pues parecían muy emocionados con su nuevo noviazgo. Luego de un rato todos se fueron a la cama. Harry se aseguró de despedirse de manera especial de Ginny.

-Que descanses.-Dijo Harry con tono soñador.

-Tú también.- Respondió Ginny abrazándolo por el cuello.

Harry la tomó por la cintura y la besó con ternura. Era el mejor beso de buenas noches que jamás le habían dado.

-¡Venga! a la cama, tortolitos.- Dijo Ron tomando por los hombros a Harry y empujándolo hacia las escaleras.

Ginny bufó y le mandó una mirada asesina a su hermano. Luego Hermione la tomó por el brazo y subieron juntas las escaleras.

En la habitación de Ron, él y Harry se preparaban para dormir mientras charlaban.

-Me alegro por vosotros, amigo. No se ven mal juntos.- Dijo Ron.

-Gracias, Ron, en verdad creo que no puedo ser más feliz en este momento.

-Solo espero que no se pasen mucho con sus muestras de amor cuando este yo, ¿vale?

-No te preocupes por eso.- Ambos rieron.

-Mañana, cuando salga con Hermione después de desayunar, le diré lo que siento por ella.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, ya no me puedo echar atrás, ya le dije que tenía que decirle algo cuando saliéramos mañana.- Ron parecía nervioso.

-Yo sé que podrás. Cuando la mires a los ojos no podrás evitar decirle que la amas.- Dijo Harry como un bobo enamorado.

-Lo único que espero es no ponerme así de cursi.-Ron no pudo evitar reír y Harry se contagió de la risa de su amigo.

-Cuando llegue el momento serás tan feliz que no podrás evitar ponerte así de cursi.

-Me da igual si me pongo estúpidamente cursi, lo único que quiero es estar con ella.

Apagaron las luces y se acomodaron entre las sábanas. Harry se durmió casi de inmediato, pues tenía una paz en su interior que eclipsaba cualquier cosa que lo pudiera abrumar.

En la habitación de las chicas, ambas se ponían el pijama en silenció. Ginny, muy astuta, se percató de que Hermione andaba muy sonriente desde que llegó con Harry, y sabía que por muy amiga que fuera y por muy feliz que estuviera por ella , esa sonrisa no era por ellos.

-¿Porque sonríes tanto?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Tu hermano dijo que quería decirme algo.

-Bueno, bueno, parece que este verano va a dejar más de un noviazgo en la Madriguera.

-No seas ilusa Ginny, en verdad me alegro por ti y por Harry, pero ni si quiera sé si a Ron le gusto, no puedo decir que valla a confesarme nada mañana.

-Hermione, deja de ser tan pesimista. Esta tarde mañana me dijiste que te gustaría ser igual de espontanea que yo y hasta ahora no lo has hecho muy bien que digamos.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero prefiero no ilusionarme con falsas ideas.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es pensar que Ron no te ha dicho nada hoy, que mañana será un día normal, si te dice que te quiere,-Hermione enrojeció.- será una gran sorpresa, si no te dice nada, será como otro día más.-

-Seguiré tu consejo, Ginny. Gracias por siempre apoyarme en todo esto.- Ginny la abrazó con fuerza.

-Para eso están las cuñadas.- Las dos rieron hasta que Hermione rompió el abrazo.

-Ahora,-Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en su cama.- quiero que me cuentos todo acerca de que pasó entre tú y Harry.

-Bueno, en realidad no fue nada fuera de lo común.- Ginny se sentó en la cama sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Pero para mí fue el momento más esperado en toda mi vida.

Ginny le empezó a contar con todo detalle lo que había pasado entre ella y Harry desde el momento en que salieron de la Madriguera. Como le tomó la mano mientras hablaban y como ella se lanzó a sus brazos cuando le dijo que la quería.

Después de contar todo, Ginny se sentía muy aliviada, era genial poder expresar su emoción con alguien más. Se pudo dormir relajada y con una enorme sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente todos de levantaron muy temprano a desayunar. Comían tranquilamente y Harry y Ginny se dirigían miradas cargadas de amor, y Fred y George hacían sonidos de arcadas cada vez que los veían. Pararon cuando Molly les dio un buen coscorrón a cada uno.

Después Ron y Hermione salieron a dar su paseo. Harry le hizo una señal a Ron para darle confianza y Ginny le giñó un ojo a Ron. Se fueron en silencio, notablemente nerviosos.

-Espero que les vaya bien.- Dijo Harry.

-Conociendo a mi Hermano, no me haría muchas ilusiones.

-No seas así, Ron se esfuerza todo lo que puede. Con un poco de suerte, no vamos a tener que llevar a cabo el plan para juntarlos.

-Qué pena, con lo que gustaba ese plan.-Ginny hizo un puchero y Harry le acaricio la mejilla.

Tomó su rostro entre las manos y le dio un apasionado beso. Por un momento, el mundo se paró, solo existían ellos dos y todo el amor que se tenían. Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que escucharon los pasos de Fred y George venir de la cocina riendo. Se separaron lentamente. Los gemelos se sentaron en el otro sofá y hablaban en voz muy baja. Luego llegó Molly y se sentó en el sofá individual y se puso a tejer un jersey. Adiós al momento a solas.

Hablaron durante un rato, hasta que un sonido seco interrumpió la paz del salón. Todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta, donde estaba Hermione de pie, roja y con cara enojada. Miró a Harry y Ginny que se encontraban abrazados en el sofá y su expresión cambió y de pronto empezó a llorar. Todos se quedaron con una cara de confusión cuando Hermione corrió escaleras arriba. Ginny miró a Harry con preocupación y corrió tras ella.

* * *

**Bueno, ahora estoy al día. La proxima semana intentaré subir el capitulo a tiempo. Gracias por leer esta historia y espero de veras que les guste. Preparense por que el final está cerca :c**

**nos vemos la proxima semana. dejen sus reviews.**

**bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7**

Ginny entró a la habitación despacio. Vio la figura sollozante de Hermione sobre la cama y se acercó a ella. Tocó su hombro para hacerle saber de su presencia. Hermione se dio vuelta y pasó una mano por su cara para limpiar sus lágrimas. Respiró con dificultad. Ginny la miraba con compasión y confusión. Sabía que la culpa era del insensible de Ron, cada vez que Hermione lloraba era por su culpa, pero aun así quiso saber que había hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- Preguntó.

-Estábamos… los dos en el bosque…y…y luego…- Hermione rompió a llorar.

-Tranquila Hermione, respira y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

Hermione tomo aire y entre pequeños sollozos empezó a contarle a Ginny lo que había pasado:

-Te juro Ginny que pensé que me lo iba a decir, que me diría que me quería, pero luego empezó a decir que era una sabelotodo y un montón de cosas horribles y terminamos peleando, y me fui de allí antes de que me pusiera a llorar de rabia, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo lo que creí era mentira, él no me ama.

-Hermione, vosotros siempre peleáis, incluso hay veces que peleáis más que ahora, y aun así estoy segura de que Ron te ama, y lo seguirá haciendo.

-¡No Ginny no es verdad! Deja de intentar animarme con más mentiras, porque no lo conseguirás. Lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerme lejos de tu hermano.-Hermione calló sobre los brazos de Ginny, abrazando la con fuerza. Esta le correspondió al abrazo mientras acariciaba su pelo.

La pelirroja se dio por vencida, recordaba todas las lágrimas que había derramado al creer que Harry no la amaba, pero ahora sabía que solo debió haberlo esperado, y Hermione debía hacer lo mismo, por lo que no dijo nada más y le correspondió con más fuerza el abrazo.

Harry seguía sentado en el sofá, preguntándose que pudo haber pasado, cuando unos instantes después entró Ron. Todos se voltearon a verle, ya que sabían que él era el único que pudo haber hecho llorar a Hermione. Harry se puso de pie antes de que nadie dijera nada, y sin preguntar, este tomó el bazo de Ron y lo tiró escaleras arriba.

Ron y Harry entraron en su habitación y este cerró la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos es lo que pasó? Hermione llegó aquí y rompió a llorar.- Dijo Harry.

-¿Llegó llorando?- Ron se sentía horrible.- ¡Maldita sea! Harry soy la peor persona que hay en este planeta, no merezco a Hermione, soy un imbécil por amarla, y ahora la he dañado.

-Tranquilo colega, solo dime que es lo hiciste tan mal para que pasara esto.

-Iba a decírselo, pero me puse nervioso, y dije algunas cosas que no debí decir. Hermione se molestó y nos pusimos a discutir. Fui un estúpido idiota.

-Esto es malo. Hermione parecía muy mal. Pero dale tiempo.

-Solo desearía poder cambiar el pasado.

Harry sabía que no había nada más que hacer hasta que se pasara su enojo. Así que cuando dejó la habitación, fue directo a buscar a Ginny. Esta estaba en la cocina con un vaso de jugo de calabaza en la mano y la mirada ausente.

-¿Hablaste con Hermione?-Preguntó.

-Sí, estaba destrozada, el estúpido de Ron se pasó de la raya. ¿Hablaste con él?- Harry asintió.- ¿Qué escusa puso ese troll?

-Ninguna, se siente fatal, está muy arrepentido de lo que dijo.

-¿Crees que es hora de poner el plan en marcha?

-No, esperemos un poco, para que se aleje la tensión, si en una semana no pasa nada, intervendremos.

-Está bien.-Dijo Ginny con un suspiro.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios, no era uno de esos besos de alegría o emoción, sino un beso para tranquilizar el ambiente, recordarles que a pesar de todo estaban juntos en esto.

Pasaron los días y el ambiente en la Madriguera era un poco tenso. Durante la cena del día de la discusión entre Ron y Hermione, esta no había mirado a Ron y procuró sentarse lo más lejos posible de él, al lado de Ginny. Nadie más sabia lo que había pasado, pero tampoco se atrevían a preguntar. A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Harry vio a Ron salir al patio y sentarse en la entrada de la casa a esperar a ver si Hermione salía, como todos los días a dar un paseo con él, pero después de una hora se dio por vencido. Harry y Ginny procuraban no abrazarse o hacer muestras de cariño cuando estaban ellos, para no meter el dedo en la llaga, pero aun así la situación entre sus amigos se ponía cada día peor.

Después de una semana Harry llamó a un lado a Ginny después de desayunar.

-Llegó la hora de hacer algo.- Le dijo en voz baja, a pesar de que no había nadie con ellos.- Esta tarde, después de comer.-Ginny asintió.

Esa tarde después de comer, Harry le dijo a Ron que Molly le había pedido que fuera a buscar unos trastos al cobertizo. Cuando Ron salió, corrió a ver a Hermione y le dijo que Ginny la estaba buscando, que debía hablar y que la esperaba en el cobertizo. Era el primer paso del plan.

Ginny esperaba detrás del árbol junto al cobertizo. Vio entrar a Ron y un minuto después a Hermione. Cuando la chica entró Ginny corrió y cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo para que no se pudiera abrir desde dentro. Era el segundo paso del plan.

Harry corrió donde estaba Ginny cuando se aseguró que había cerrado la puerta.

-¿Están dentro?-Preguntó.

-Sí, solo espero que esto funcione.

Ambos pegaron el oído a la puerta para escuchar lo que pasaba ahí dentro. Pero solo escuchaban el sonido amortiguado de las voces.

-No oigo nada.-Dijo Harry.

-¡Shhh! Silencio.-Replicó la chica.- Creo que ya no están hablando.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Ginny se separó de la puerta y miró hacia todos lados, como buscando algo con lo que escuchar, de pronto vio la pequeña ventana del cobertizo, muy alta como para que ella mirase por ahí. Se volvió a Harry y sonrió.

-Harry, súbeme a tus hombros.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Preguntó el chico agachándose para que la pelirroja pudiera subir.

-Voy a mirar por esa ventana.-Dijo la chica subiéndose sobre su novio.

Harry se acercó a la ventana y Ginny se asomó por ella. Al principio no veía nada per de pronto vio una figura deforme. Puso ambas manos sobre los ojos para poder ver mejor y pudo comprobar que esa figura eran Ron y Hermione. Y no solo eso, se estaban besando. Ginny jadeó de sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione lo convirtió en un sapo?- Dijo Harry.

-No, se están besando.-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!-Harry se separó de la pared bruscamente y trastabilló. Ginny perdió el equilibro y callo sobre él.- ¡Auch! Ginny, ¿Estas bien?

-Qué más da, Harry.- Dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie.- Ven vamos a entrar.

Harry se puso de pie y la detuvo.

-Espera, deberíamos darle un tiempo a solas.

-Que va, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por estos dos, merecemos ser los primeros en decirles algo ¿no?

Harry se rindió, no podía pelear con Ginny. La chica se acercó a la puerta y deshizo el hechizo.

La puerta del cobertizo se abrió y por ella entraron Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano y sonriendo. Ginny casi saltaba de emoción.

-¡Al fin!- Dijo la pelirroja.- Harry te dije que iba a funcionar, si no hubiera sido por nosotros, estos dos aun estarían peleados.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Harry.

- ¿Ustedes estaban detrás de esto?- Preguntó Ron, aun abrazado a Hermione.

-Pues claro, lo llevamos planeando hace mucho, pero no sabíamos cuando llevar a cabo el plan.- Dijo Ginny.

-De eso hablábamos hace unas semanas aquí, junto al cobertizo, te mentí cuando te dije que hablábamos sobre Quidditch.- Dijo Harry.

-Ustedes dos son unos mentirosos y embusteros, nos engañaron a ambos- Dijo Hermione acercándose a ellos con tono serio. Harry y Ginny tragaron saliva.- Gracias.- Dijo la chica mientras los abrazaba. Los cuatro rieron.

- De verdad me alegro por ustedes, y no puedo irme sin decir… ¡te lo dije!- Ginny y Hermione rieron.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar a casa, mamá se morirá de alegría cuando se entere.

- Tienes razón.- Dijo Hermione.

Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a la casa. La pelirroja volteó para asegurarse de que los chicos los seguían, pero no los vio y se detuvo en seco. Harry también volteó a mirar. Sabía que Ginny quería ir a buscarlos, pero esta vez no se lo permitiría.

-Ahora no te voy a permitir que les robes su privacidad.- Dijo tomándola en brazos de pronto y dándole y un apasionado beso.- Porque ahora me perteneces y no podrás escapar de la sorpresa que te tengo preparada.

- ¿Quién te dijo que quería escapar?- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa enamorada mientras rodeaba el cuello de su novio con sus brazos.

* * *

**So... He aquí el capitulo final :) **

**Mañana habrá epilogo, para que sepan cual era la sorpresa xD**

**Cuando decidí escribir este fic, pensé que sería mucho más fácil, puesto que estaba basado en lo que había pasado en Tu Y Yo, pero creo que subestimé este trabajo u.u fué complicado, pero después de todo creo que no quedó tan mal.**

**Ya tengo unos cuantos proyectos en mente para futuros fics, así que estaré de vuelta pronto ;)**

**Gracias por todo, y dejen sus comentarios plis :)**

**Besos ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogo**

-¿Dónde vamos Harry?-Preguntó Ginny

-Ya lo verás.

Caminaban a través del bosque, a paso medio, de la mano. Ginny estaba nerviosa. Harry le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa. Más bien un regalo. Caminaron hasta un pequeño claro, que Ron le había enseñado a Harry, era un lugar perfecto para volar. En el centro del campo había un baúl, y al lado la escoba de Harry.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tu regalo.-Respondió Harry.-Ábrelo.

Ginny abrió sorprendida los ojos y sonrió. No se esperaba que su sorpresa fuera tan grande como para ocupar un baúl. Avanzó lentamente hacia enorme cofre y lo abrió con manos ansiosas. Ginny jadeó de la sorpresa. Su regalo era una escoba voladora, pero no cualquier escoba, una Saeta de Fuego, como la de Harry, la más rápida del mundo.

A cualquier otra chica no le hubiera gustado recibir una escoba, pero Ginny no era como las otras chicas, era diferente, era única. Por eso Harry la amaba. La chica se giró deprisa con la cara radiante hacia su novio y saltó en sus brazos con entusiasmo.

-¡Harry! Es estupenda. Gracias.- Dijo llenando su cara de besos.- Pero no debiste molestarte.

-Te lo mereces.- A Harry no le había salido muy barata, pero llevaba razón, lo merecía.

Ginny sonrió agradecida y lo besó con mucha efusividad. Pasó un buen rato, como cada vez que se besaban, y se soltaron despacio.

-¿Cuándo la trajiste?- Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-La encargué en el callejón Diagon el día que aceptaste ser mi novia. Legó esta mañana.

-Es estupenda.-Dijo sacándola del baúl y admirándola de cerca. Era igual a la de Harry, pero más nueva y u con el palo de color oscuro.

-Hay que estrenarla.- Dijo el chico tomando su escoba.- ¿Una carrera?

-Ya vas perdiendo.- Se burló Ginny, que ya había salido disparada.

Harry rio, montó su escoba y salió hecho una bala detrás de su novia. Cuando se acercó a ella la chica dio la vuelta ágilmente. A Harry apenas le dio tiempo para frenar cuando Ginny lo besó de sorpresa. Harry sintió elevarse aún más en el aire y sonrió contra los labios de su chica.

-Te quiero- Le susurró.

-Yo también te quiero, y lo haré siempre.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el fin. No es muy largo pero es el fin xD.**

**Siento no haberlo subido antes pero tuve algunos problemas con el Internet y de pronto me llegó un ataque de inspiración y empecé a escribir un fic de Avengers ( si les gusta Avengers y tiene la mente abierta leanlo xD) que ya subí.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios. Bye.**


End file.
